Dlanor A. Knox
Dlanor A. Knox is an anti-villainess from Umineko: When They Cry. She is the Chief Inquisitor of Eiserne Jungfrau and enforces the commandments of Knox's Decalogue, originally written by Ronald A. Knox. Known as Archbishop Knox, Dlanor is popularly known as "Death Sentence Dlanor" and "Dlanor of the Ten Wedges". She can summon a red blade of light, which differs from the others seen in the series by having a handle. She is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro. Relationships *Erika Furudo (Master/Friend) *Eiserne Jungfrau - squad *Cornelia (subordinate) *Gertrude (subordinate) *Virgilia (friend) *Battler Ushiromiya (rival), acquaintance **Battler Ushiromiya|Lord BATTLER *Willard H. Wright - friend Story ''End of the Golden Witch'' Dlanor is also an extremely strong fighter, and engages in a duel with Battler in End of the Golden Witch. While she is a witch hunter and puts on a cold mask, she actually pities witches, as she is in truth neutral, but she strives to eliminate evil. This does not allow her to let those who she has been ordered to hunt go free. She, like Cornelia and Gertrude, work under Erika, though she sees Erika as "evil" and desires to teach her a lesson despite following her. She respects Battler despite being on opposite sides as they have things in common, and is an old friend of Virgilia's, despite the latter being a witch. She tells Battler that she does not disprove magic because she is completely fine with magic; she only dislikes the fact that magic is used as a method to do evil. Gallery File:Dlanor.jpg|Umineko Chiru PS3 File:Ougon-dlanor.png|Ougon Musou Kyoku Quotes *"Now that you've met up with me, this is your DEMISE. Escape will not be PERMITTED. No one can ESCAPE." *"In this world, there are no other gods except our god, no hidden doors EXIST. They must not EXIST, we won't let them EXIST. It is blasphemy against our GOD." *"When giving a child a candy, you can take a crumpled up one out of your pocket, or use a wonderful bit of sleight of hand to take the candy OUT. The impression you give with each method varies GREATLY." *"That is how I act in my capacity as an Inquisitor of Heresy. It is my JOB. However, when I am away from my job, I don't enjoy being quite so cold-HEARTED." *"In the end, my pity is nothing more than a useless EMBELLISHMENT. Whether I have it or not, nothing CHANGES. So, it would be better if I DIDN'T." *"Pieces cannot do things that are impossible for THEM. And they specialize in actions appropriate to their original PERSONALITY." *"Whether I have a heart or not is completely MEANINGLESS." *"Dying isn't a big deal, right?" *"There is nothing that is not healed with TIME. And there is no truth that cannot be reached if you spend enough time SEARCHING." *"This is what you get for your PRIDE. Sympathy is the evil liquor that the proud are most fond of." Trivia *Dlanor's name is a reference to Ronald A. Knox. In fact, she is heavily implied to the daughter of THE Knox himself, as stated by her and Battler. She also executed him by authorization by the court, possibly for the books he was interpreting in real life, which may have been the cause of real-life cancer. Also interesting to note is that her name is simply Ronald spelled backwards. *Dlanor has quite a unique speech quirk, with the last syllables of her sentences written in katakana. The way Witch Hunt translated this is by writing these words in all-caps, with an example being "A check of that place as already been FINISHED." A result speech pattern is her fixation on the word "DEATH," as sentences ending with the katakana spelling of the word "desu" sound similar to the english word "death." *Even though she has a seemingly cool personality, Dlanor breaks out into a cat's laughing face whenever she is on a roll with an inquisition. This begins with a raised eyebrow, then an open-mouth cat smile, and finally an insane laughing face. Navigation Category:Umineko Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Contradictory Category:Mentally Ill Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Right-Hand Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral